Life Goes On
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't the 'Oh, look, there goes Juandissimo with another-soon-to-be-heartbroken girl' feeling. Wanda didn't know what she'd felt when she saw Juandissimo kissing his latest lover.


**Life Goes On**

**I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairings: Friendship/Past JuandissimoxWanda, CosmoxWanda, CupidxJuandissimo. Don't like, don't read.**

**To anyone who's read them, this takes place after Live For the Chase and The Flower of Love. This story can be read on its own. **

**Apologies for any OOC-ness.**

…

Wanda didn't love Juandissimo.

Well, not anymore. Not since she'd met Cosmo. Cosmo had been so sweet to her when they'd first met - after he had accidentally dumped her order on her when he worked in a diner as a waiter - that Wanda had considered her relationship with Juandissimo. True, the Spanish fairy was sweet to her, made sure she was alright; protected her, but Cosmo wasn't obsessed with himself like Juandissimo was. Quite the opposite, actually.

Still, that didn't mean Wanda didn't care for Juandissimo. Yes, he had helped Remy Buxaplenty in his attempt to get rid of them; yes, he had convinced Cosmo to bet her for a nickel; yes, sometimes he could be downright annoying (what with his constant flirting), but she didn't hate him. She was ashamed to admit that she dreamed about him sometimes. Her dreams involved him dancing for her, talking to her in that lovely Spanish accent of his, caressing her pink hair…and right while - in real life - her husband was sleeping in the same room. Shameful. Still didn't love Juandissimo, though. Attraction?…Yes, perhaps. Crush?…Maybe. Hey, if Cosmo could fancy other women, couldn't Wanda at least feel attracted to other men?

Anyway, yes, she still cared for the Spanish fairy. She'd seen him with other women and had barely felt a thing. No jealousy. She'd felt something, but it was more of a 'Oh, look, there goes Juandissimo with another soon-to-be-heartbroken girl' kind of feeling. Why should she feel any sort of jealousy when she had Cosmo? Yeah, he wasn't Spanish, he didn't have nice muscles and he most certainly didn't have sexy dance moves. But he was funny and loveable and caring and that was all she needed.

It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't the 'Oh, look, there goes Juandissimo with another-soon-to-be-heartbroken girl' feeling. Wanda didn't know what she'd felt when she saw Juandissimo kissing his latest lover…especially since this one wasn't a girl.

They'd been in Fairy World - she, Timmy, Cosmo and Poof - when she'd seen them. Timmy was going on about his driving skills, telling Wanda that the time they had played 'the Odd Squad' (based off of _C. C. Cruiser and the Hot Rod Squad) _had been a fluke. "I'm a _great driver!_" Timmy had insisted. Ah, yes. Only a great driver would knock down several buildings and burst through several walls. Totally.

Wanda, in all honesty, had zoned out when Timmy and Cosmo began talking about cars. Her eyes were focused on the shops they were floating passed. Make up and clothes displays were set up in the windows (oh, she was so tempted to go and buy that pink coat). As she floated behind Timmy, her pink eyes caught something and she stopped. Timmy, Cosmo and Poof wandered away, but she completely forgot about them.

Between two shops, in an alleyway, was Juandissimo. He hadn't even noticed her. He was too busy kissing the pink-haired person in front of him, whose back was against the wall. Juandissimo's left hand was pressed against the wall next to the person's head while his…lover? had their palms pressed to his chest. They were so caught up in their kissing, Wanda wouldn't be surprised if they didn't notice Fairy World catch on fire.

Wanda stared. The person was so…familiar. Her brain set to work, thinking about all the pink-haired people she knew. Wait a minute…Bright pink hair…Pink suit…Diaper…_Cupid?! _Her mind screamed. _What the heck?! _Since when did that happen? Since when did Juandissimo like Cupid? She knew they were friends but…What?

Wanda knew she should've probably floated away and pretended like she hadn't seen anything, but she couldn't move. Her ex-boyfriend…was kissing another man. She wasn't enjoying the sight nor did it disturb her. She was very open-minded about this kind of thing. The sight…confused her, but it didn't disturb her.

She watched as Juandissimo broke the kiss and grinned at Cupid, who wrapped his arms around the fairy's neck. Juandissimo looked like he was about to say something, but Cupid's eyes drifted over Juandissimo's shoulder. "Oh, my gosh!" He exclaimed as he saw the time on his pink wristwatch. He pushed Juandissimo away, putting his hand to his forehead and bringing his wrist closer to stare at his watch. Juandissimo watched confusedly. "The Fifty Shades of Pink sale ends in ten minutes! C'mon, we gotta go!" His feathery wings began flapping madly and he zipped off down the street in a blur of pink, pushing fairies out of the way as he did.

Juandissimo watched over his shoulder, then chuckled. "_That's _my Cupid." He said fondly, smirking. His eyes suddenly caught something across the street. Juandissimo's smirk dropped and his eyes widened when they found Wanda, who was still staring.

Their eyes locked - pink and purple - and they stayed that way: frozen in place. Everything around them seemed to freeze, like they were the only people in Fairy World. Juandissimo gulped then slowly raised a hand and waved awkwardly. Wanda returned his awkward wave.

"Juandissimo! C'mon, hurry!"

Juandissimo turned his head, keeping his eyes on Wanda, and called, "Uh…Coming, my darling!" He zipped off after his lover.

Wanda watched him go, feeling incredibly awkward and not sure what to do with herself. She certainly hadn't imagined that. Juandissimo had been kissing Cupid. Cupid obviously hadn't been fighting back or anything so…Were they dating? Since when? Maybe Cupid had struck Juandissimo with a love arrow. It was possible. Cupid could be so darn selfish, she wouldn't be surprised if he developed feelings for her ex and decided that he needed to have him.

Mulling over these thoughts, she floated after her godchild, husband and son before they got too far away.

…

Wanda did what she always did whenever she needed to contemplate something: she cleaned. A pink apron protecting her front, a bandana protecting her hair, rubber gloves on her hands. She squirted the coffee table with furniture polish and wiped it harshly. Only now had she realized how dirty she and Cosmo's castle was. Of course, then again, it _was _underwater in a fish bowl in a child's room. Obviously, it was going to get dirty.

She thought back to the events of that day. The theory of Cupid's selfishness continued to float around her head. It could be possible. She'd witnessed his selfishness before. He had almost broken she and Cosmo up for a wad of cash. She wouldn't be surprised if this theory was true.

Of course, then again, what if that theory was incorrect? What if…what if Juandissimo generally liked Cupid in that sort of manner? Their kissing that day proved it. What if they had honestly started a true relationship together? But since when? When had they began all of this…this kissing and pet names and romance? And since when did Juandissimo ever feel attraction toward men? The only man Juandissimo had ever felt attraction toward was called Juandissimo.

And why Cupid? The pink hair? The girlish attitude? The fact that he was a God? Who knows. Or maybe -

"Hey, buddy, stay away from my wife!"

Wanda paused. The voice she'd heard was the angered voice of her husband. It was coming from outside the fish bowl.

"Cosmo, relax yourself. I am not here to come between you and your wife…Maybe next time."

That was the Spanish accented voice of her ex-boyfriend.

"Then what _are _you here for?"

And that was the confused voice of her godson, who had just woken up from a goodnight's sleep. Wanda had barely slept. Too busy mulling over her ex-boyfriend's new relationship.

"I just need to talk to her." was Juandissimo's nonchalant reply.

"Oh, yeah?" Cosmo challenged. "Talk, huh?"

"Si."

"Well, my fist has some words to say!"

Wanda held up her wand and poofed out of the fish bowl. As she appeared in her godson's bedroom, she saw Cosmo attempting to pummel Juandissimo, who kept a palm pressed to the fairy's forehead; keeping him back. Juandissimo noticed her and smiled, "Wanda!" As he exclaimed this, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Cosmo, who suddenly turned into a green turtle. The turtle fell to the floor and watched as his wand clattered to the wood in front of him. Cosmo scowled and began to - extremely slowly - make his way over to it, proclaiming, "Revenge! _Revenge!"_

Wanda frowned and crossed her arms, "Juandissimo? What're you doing here?"

Juandissimo floated closer to her, a smile on his face. It was friendly and happy, not the flirtatious smile he'd always give her. "I need to talk to you…_inside _your castle?"

Wanda nodded. Cosmo's scowl deepened. "Oh, no way! You just wait until I get my wand, mister! Oh _boy_, you are gonna _get it_!" He struggled to lift his little legs.

Juandissimo gave him a nonchalant look. "Cosmo, I told you, relax yourself."

"Cosmo, Timmy, Poof," Wanda said. "Stay here. C'mon, Juandissimo." She shrank herself down and floated into the fish bowl, disappearing into the castle. Juandissimo grinned, then did the same; shutting the door behind him.

The two floated through the many corridors of Cosmo and Wanda's house. "You have fixed this place up," Juandissimo observed. "It is nice."

"So, how's Cupid?" Wanda asked before she could stop herself. They stopped in front of the case that would usually hold Cosmo and Wanda's wands when they went to sleep.

Juandissimo's smile dropped at the question. "Ah…bien. Muy bien. Ah, I mean, fine. He is fine."

Wanda commented, "You seem tired." True enough, Juandissimo's tone did seem a bit…drowsy.

"Ah, si. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Wanda's stomach twisted. She didn't even _want _to think about why he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. There was an uncomfortable silence, then Juandissimo spoke again, "So…you saw us, hm?"

"In Fairy World? Yeah." Wanda said.

"He did not shoot me with a love arrow," Juandissimo instantly replied, "I promise you."

"_When _did it happen?" Ah. Maybe that had been said a little too bluntly. "And since when do you like men?"

Juandissimo let out a little (almost nervous) chuckle. "Wanda, please, you are starting to sound like my mother…who, admittedly, has not met Cupido yet." When Wanda didn't react, the Spanish fairy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you remember after the Eliminators were defeated? We had that party?"

"Yeah."

"Then. That's when it happened."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Cupid or Juandissimo an awful lot at that party. She'd spent most of her time with Cosmo, Poof and Timmy (you know, when the boy wasn't with Trixie). She'd seen Cupid once and had had a brief conversation with him. Mainly about Timmy and how he was the Chosen One. She'd seen Juandissimo twice, when he'd made flirtatious comments (when did he not?) at her, causing Cosmo to get angry. The green-haired fairy had attempted to pummel him but Juandissimo simply turned him into a turtle (as he usually did). Then, with a faraway tone and expression, he had said he had to go. She'd wondered where (while also relieved that he was going), but hadn't questioned him. Wanda understood now. _He'd probably seen Cupid, _Wanda thought.

But, hey, woah. That party had been…what? Five months ago? Something like that. And during that time, Juandissimo had still sent her gifts and love letters. During those months, he was dating Cupid and still giving _her _affection. "Does that mean," Wanda started, tone suddenly becoming suspicious, "that you two were together when Timmy took Cupid's love arrows?"

"Ah, si."

Wanda frowned. "So…you were dating Cupid when you wrote me that love letter? And when you made me that beef jerky statue?"

Juandissimo nodded, "Yes. I…don't know where you're going with this."

"Let me get this straight: you're dating Cupid, but you're still flirting with _me _and sending me gifts?"

"…Si…"

Wanda crossed her arms, giving him a disapproving look. "Now, do you really think that's fair on Cupid?" Juandissimo tilted his head. "Making him watch his boyfriend flirt with someone who's not only the opposite gender but certainly _not even him._" She waited for his answer. The pink-haired fairy couldn't help but think about how the word 'boyfriend' felt weird on her tongue. No one ever thought Juandissimo would have a _boy_friend.

Juandissimo's lips fell, "I know."

"But you do it anyway."

Juandissimo suddenly looked guilty. Good. He should. "Si. I know."

"And that's _all _you can say?"

Juandissimo put up his hands, "Wanda, please. I know I haven't been fair to Cupid and I still kick myself for it. But I have promised him that I will stop," He put his hands to his hips, stuck his chest out - in a way to make himself look stronger - and grinned, "and I am doing well, if I say so myself." He looked at her, saw the look on her face, and then said, "I mean, really, when was the last time I flirted with you?"

"…When Timmy took Cupid's arrows."

"Exactly. And that was - what? Two weeks ago? See!" He held up two fingers. "Dos semanas!" He put his hands to his hips again. "I am doing well, no?"

Wanda uncrossed her arms. "Well, I guess that _is _an improvement."

"Besides, Wanda, we have been having this conversation for a while now and I have not done anything that could be considered 'flirtatious'."

Well, that was true. He hadn't called her anything flirtatious nor had he _done _anything flirtatious. It was out of character for Juandissimo - very out of character. So, then…That meant only one thing… "Do you love him, then?"

Juandissimo's smile dropped. He looked thoughtful. "…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, I like him. A lot. But…love is a strong word, _mi bonita._"

"…You realize you just ruined the whole 'not said anything flirtatious' thing?"

There were moments of silence as Juandissimo went over his own speech in his head, then he shrugged, "Oh. Well, I tried, right?"

Wanda couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Juandissimo had actually changed - maybe for the better. She still liked him of course, but he could be quite annoying. At least he had Cupid to keep him in line, right? "So, you're serious about him?"

Juandissimo nodded, "Yes."

Wanda swallowed a lump in her throat. So that meant Juandissimo genuinely fancied Cupid. Wanda knew about Juandissimo's lifestyle - went through more girls then he did tissues. Skipped from girl to girl and then pretended nothing happened. But he wouldn't really do the same to Cupid, would he? Of course, then again, why did she care so much? It's not like Cupid was her friend or anything. A good acquaintance, maybe. Maybe she was just a sucker for romance - even if it was between her ex-boyfriend and the effeminate God of Love.

"Ah, Wanda," Juandissimo smiled, so easily and gently, taking hold of her hands, "I know it breaks your beautiful, fragile heart to know that I am 'off the market', but I am _muy feliz _with Cupido! Surely, you can be happy for me?"

Wanda looked to his eyes, "I _am _happy for you, Juandissimo. When I saw you and Cupid, he seemed to, uh…really make you happy…"

Let's pretend that _didn't _sound like something else.

"And he does!" Juandissimo added happily.

Well, now it _really _sounded like something else.

"Now, about how it started…"

And he told her all of it; how he had begun having 'thoughts and feelings about Cupid', how he had told himself it was wrong and he should just stop, how he had taken Cupid out to that café to try and 'tell him something' (but the invasion of the Eliminators had interrupted that) and how they had had a right ol' kiss at that party they had held in honour of the Darkness turning into the Kindness. Wanda had listened to it all, only occasionally zoning out when Juandissimo babbled on and went off topic (he must've spoken about how sexy he was/ripped off his shirt at least _twenty times!). _Before she knew it, the story of Cupid and Juandissimo's romance was over and Juandissimo brushed his hands off as though he had dust on them, "And there you have it, mi bonita. Our emocionante romance in a nutshell. Thrilling, no?" Wanda didn't have time to reply before Juandissimo glanced at the wristwatch she hadn't even noticed him wearing, "Lo siento, Wanda, but I have to go. Cupido must be awake by now and he'll be wondering where I am." He began floating back the way they came.

"So…you live together already?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Juandissimo paused, then slowly looked over his shoulder, "No. What made you think that?"

"Oh…No reason."

Juandissimo began to leave again, but suddenly whipped around to face her, "Oh! Una pregunta más!" Wanda raised an eyebrow as Juandissimo poofed two different bouquets of flowers in his hands, "Which one do you think mi Cupido will like better?"

Wanda paused as she glanced at both bouquets; one filled with purely pink flowers and the other a mixture of white and purple. Really, when those were the options, why was Juandissimo asking? She pointed at the pink flowers, "That one."

Juandissimo looked at them, then nodded, "Si, you're right!" He gave her a delighted smile, "Gracias, Wanda. Well, adios."

"Wait a second, Juandissimo."

Juandissimo's smile fell, "Hm?"

"Why did you come down here? I mean, it obviously wasn't to flirt or anything…"

Juandissimo shrugged, "I just wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed upset when you saw Cupido and I."

"Well…'upset' isn't really the word for it…"

"Surprised?" Wanda nodded and Juandissimo shrugged, "So was everyone else." The Spanish fairy pulled his wand from his back pocket. "Well, adios, Wanda. It was nice talking to you again." The Spanish fairy suddenly floated closer and took her hand, kissing the back of it. When he lifted his head, he smiled at her - a innocent, friendly smile - and waved his wand once. He was gone in a second.

Wanda stared at the place he had once floated. She tried to process this all, even though Juandissimo had just explained it to her. Her ex-boyfriend was dating another man, even though he had never had interest in the same gender before (save for himself). He hadn't even been struck by Cupid's arrow. _He _had actually developed _feelings _for Cupid. Just…wow. Wanda tried to go through the reasons on why he would. Maybe it was greed? After all, Cupid was a God. He could have anything he wanted, which meant Juandissimo could have anything he wanted; being Cupid's friend and all. Or maybe it the pink hair? Why not? Juandissimo seemed to have some odd fetish for pink hair.

Wanda shook her head lightly. Who cared _why _Juandissimo liked him? Juandissimo was happy with someone who _wasn't _Wanda, at last. He had been pining for her for so long, it was a relief - for _everyone -_ that he had found someone else to display affection for. Wanda smiled and poofed out of the fishbowl.

When she reappeared in Timmy's bedroom, a bouquet of purple and white flowers were suddenly in her face. She floated backwards, eyes widening in surprise. Her husband, the one holding the flowers, exclaimed, "Here you go, sweetie!"

Wanda stared at the bouquet. _No…it couldn't be…could it? _She let a smile grace her features as she took them from her spouse, "Aw, thanks, Cosmo." She kissed Cosmo's cheek and watched as he grinned, his eyes morphing into love hearts.

Timmy took hold of Wanda's wrist and gently pulled her down, muttering, "Juandissimo just gave Cosmo those flowers and told him to give them to you. What the heck's wrong with _him?" _

Wanda smiled at him, then down at the flowers. If Juandissimo had done something so incredibly out of character, then… "Oh, don't worry about it, Timmy. He's just in love with someone who _isn't me._"

…

In a puff of purple smoke, Juandissimo appeared in Cupid's mansion, bouquet of flowers in one hand and paper bag in the other. He looked around the living room, seeing no signs of his lover anywhere. The Spanish man looked up the stairs and saw that the bedroom door was ajar. Cupid _must _be awake then, since he had shut it completely when he left the house (unless the cherubs had gone in there, but that couldn't have been true. They didn't go in there if the 'boss' was still asleep, in fear of waking him up). Juandissimo floated into the kitchen, making sure that both hands were behind his back, especially since Cupid was there, sitting at the kitchen table; still dressed in his fluffy pink bathrobe.

Cupid frowned at him, "And where have _you _been?"

Juandissimo's lips fell, glancing around for any sign of coffee. The coffee beans weren't on the counter and there were no sign of any used coffee mugs. There was a thing about Cupid. When he woke up (particularly in the morning), he was automatically in a foul mood until he had his coffee. Juandissimo looked back at Cupid, who crossed his arms, "Well?"

"Eh…just running errands." Juandissimo shrugged his shoulders.

"This early in the morning?"

Juandissimo chuckled in amusement, "Amor, it is almost noon! Even Timmy Turner is awake!"

Juandissimo realized the meaning in his words too late, as Cupid's eyes narrowed, "And how do _you _know that?"

"Uh…" Juandissimo searched for something to say, "…call it godparent intuition…" Cupid raised an eyebrow so Juandissimo quickly changed the subject, "I have got something for you." Cupid suddenly looked a little less grumpy as Juandissimo took the paper bag out from behind his back and put it on the table in front of him.

The God brought the bag closer and opened it up, leaning forward to look inside. He immediately smiled and reached inside, bringing out a chocolate cupcake with a dollop of pink icing on top. Juandissimo smiled at him, "I stopped by the café on my way here."

"And you didn't bring me any coffee?" Cupid asked.

"I…thought you already had some."

Cupid pouted unhappily before taking a small bite out of the cupcake. As he chewed on it, Juandissimo tried to stop himself from laughing by putting a fist to his mouth. The Spanish fairy pulled his wand from his back pocket and waved it once, unbeknownst to Cupid. When Juandissimo accidentally let a chuckle slip out, the God raised his head to look at him, only to be blinded by the flash of Juandissimo's camera. Cupid blinked several times as a photograph slipped out of the camera and Juandissimo snatched it from the device. "Well, _this _is definitely going in my wallet." He held out the photo and Cupid leaned forward to look at it, only to see himself pouting with a pink moustache.

Cupid frowned and wiped the icing from his top lip with his sleeve, "Very funny…Now, what else have you got behind your back?"

Juandissimo grinned and brought the bouquet out from hiding, holding them out for his boyfriend. Cupid smiled widely and put his cupcake down, taking the flowers from Juandissimo and holding them up to smell them. As he did so, Juandissimo poofed up Cupid's mug, filled it with brown liquid, then added a good helping of calcium - oh, sorry, _milk _to the drink. He used his wand as a stirring stick, then handed it Cupid. The God took it from him, placing the flowers on the table to hold his mug in both hands, then frowned and looked at him, "A cupcake, flowers and coffee…Ok, 'fess up. What did you do?"

"Uh…what?"

"Well, you're obviously buttering me up for something. C'mon, spill it. What did you do?"

Juandissimo stared at him for a couple of seconds, creating an almost uncomfortably silence, as he thought about his earlier conversation with his ex-girlfriend. _Do you love him, then? _Juandissimo slowly began to grin. Cupid raised an eyebrow, "The heck are you grinning about?"

Juandissimo suddenly zipped over to the God, scooped him up - bridal style - in his arms and spun around in circles, "Estoy tan feliz, mi amor!"

"Juan!" Cupid exclaimed as his lover came to a stop, "You're making me spill my coffee!" He ran a finger up the side of the mug, stopping a drop of coffee from falling any further, then licked the coffee from his finger, "And what the heck did you just say? I didn't understand a word of it."

"I said I'm so happy!" Juandissimo exclaimed.

Cupid pursed his lips, "Why?"

Juandissimo hesitated, "…Good errands."

Cupid scoffed, "Good errands…right." He sipped from his coffee and smiled as the soothing liquid travelled down his throat, "Seriously though, why all the gifts? Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

Juandissimo shrugged, "Is there something wrong with a very sexy man buying gifts for his love?"

Cupid smiled, "You're so corny." The God kissed the fairy's cheek, "I like that."

Juandissimo's grin widened and he sat down in the chair Cupid had previously been sitting on, placing the God on his lap. Cupid smiled into his coffee, taking a sip of the drink. There were a few moments of silence, before Cupid muttered, "Juan?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't really gonna put that picture in your wallet, are you?"

The silence that followed was all the answer he needed.

…

About a week later, Wanda was floating through Fairy World with her boys, by her godchild's request. Like any other day, when Cosmo and Timmy got deep into conversation, Wanda let her mind wander. Just as she was wondering whether or not she wanted to buy that dress she saw in a shop window, she suddenly heard:

"Juan, what do you think? This one or this one?"

"Amor…they are the same thing…"

Wanda turned and saw Juandissimo and Cupid inside a shop. The God was holding up two pink sweaters. She heard Cupid huff, "No, they're not. They are _completely _different shades of pink."

"…They are?"

Cupid sighed irritably and turned away, "You know, with your pink hair fetish, you'd think you'd know this."

Juandissimo frowned, "I do not have a -" He stopped when he noticed the fairy staring at them.

Wanda and Juandissimo stared at each other for a few moments, like they had done a week before. But, this time, they smiled at each other, exchanging knowing looks.

"Hello? Juan?"

Juandissimo looked back to the God of Love, who waved his hand in front of his face, "Anyone home?"

Juandissimo stared at him for a couple of seconds, then smirked and took hold of his hand; bringing it to his lips and planting a soft kiss on the back of it. Cupid raised an eyebrow, "You've been acting really weird lately."

Juandissimo shrugged, "It is what happens when _usted está en el amor_."

Cupid tilted his head, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, it's gotta mean something."

"Nothing."

Cupid huffed and opened his mouth to complain again, but Juandissimo stooped down and kissed him. When the Spanish fairy pulled back, Cupid blinked and looked up at him. Juandissimo simply smiled, "Come on, mi amor. Let's get lunch." He took hold of Cupid's hand and pulled him out of the shop and towards the café down the street. As they floated, Juandissimo looked back over at Wanda and smirked at her. Wanda smiled right back at him.

"Wanda?"

Wanda turned as Cosmo floated over, head tilted in curiosity. Timmy and Poof were a little while away, staring at her confusedly. "What's the matter?" Her green-haired husband asked.

Wanda glanced at her ex-boyfriend as he floated away with _his _new boyfriend, then looked back at Cosmo, "Oh, nothing, Cosmo. Everything's just fine." She took her husband's hand, kissed his cheek, then pulled him over to her son and godson.

And everything would be ok because, quite simply, life went on.

…

**Author's note:**

**Started writing this: 15/11/2012**

… **-_-**

**I'm not entirely happy about how this one came out - since I **_**know **_**it's totally OOC - but I'm just glad it's over because the amount of writer's block I got for this one **_**killed me.**_

**Now, let me tell you why I wrote this: if there's one thing I've never seen in the JuanxCupid part of the FOP fandom, it's how Wanda finds out/how she feels about it. I mean, in Hassle in the Castle and Remy Rides Again, it was pretty much hinted that Wanda may or may not still have feelings for Juan (she dreams about him - even saying his **_**name **_**- in front of her own husband - who she doesn't even sleep in the same bed with - in Hassle in the Castle and in Remy Rides Again, after Juan shows up, both she and Remy exclaim, "Juandissimo! You've returned!" while Timmy and Cosmo clearly look confused/upset at Wanda's exclamation, since she sounds **_**too happy **_**to see the guy she - supposedly - broke up with). And suddenly seeing her 'lady-killer ex-boyfriend' with a **_**guy **_**(no matter how feminine this guy is) must be…surprising. So, Wanda **_**must **_**have some sort of opinion, even if it's a simple 'God, I'm glad he's off my back' sort of thing.**

**So, yeah, this fic was born as I watched those two episodes and thought, 'Woah, so…Wanda still fancies Juan?'**

**The JuanxCupid shipper in me did not agree with this.**

**I'm fresh-out of witty comments, so I'll just end this author's note with 'I hope you enjoyed this one-shot'. **


End file.
